Love At First Sight
by supergirl6
Summary: Hitomi was not in the great war. She is a Princess. She gose to Fenalia for a party and the King falls in love with her. NOw Rated R
1. Default Chapter

**Love at 1st Sight**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Meeting**

"King Van you have a letter." Said a boy who walked into the hall where King Van, Princess Millerna, Allan, King Dryden (Millerna and Dryden are married), Merle, and all the men from Allan's crusade gang were.

The boy gave the letter to Van. Van opened it and read it. "Lord Van, what does the letter say?" Merle asked.

Van read the letter and it said:

"Dear King Van Fenal

King Van I, King Brady from Tenron will be coming to your ball. I will be bringing my sister, Princes Hitomi. He shall be in Fenalia in the morning. See you then.

From King Brady"

One of Van's advisors, who was in there also said, "Good he is bring his sister and me and the other advisors would like it if your would spend as much time with her as you can so maybe you two could…"

Van cut him off by yelling, "NO! I will not marry her! I told you once and I will tell you again. I WILL NOT MARRY SOMEONE I DO NOT LOVE."

Van's advisor said, "Please your majesty could you please think about it at least. You are 21 years old. Most kings are married and have an heir by your age. So could you at least spend a little bit of time with the Princess."

"Okay. Whatever." said Van to get him off his back.

"Great! I will go tell the other advisors." Said the advisor and then he left

"Woo Who! I get to spend the whole week being bugged by my advisors to marry this girl." Van said in a sarcastic voice.

Millerna said, "Van maybe you should consider. Your advisors are right you need to get married soon. If not for your advisors, then for your people."

"Oh that's it. I do not want to talk about this anymore see you guys later." Said Van and left.

On the Tenron Ship

"Sister can you please stop day dreaming and get dressed. We are about to land in Fenalia in less then a half hour." Said Brady to his sister Hitomi staring out the window.

"Brother, I want to go home. I am sick of traveling. We have been traveling around Gaia for a month. You have been trying to set me up with every Prince and King on Gaia and I am getting sick of it." Hitomi said tuning and looking at her older brother.

"Just get ready and come to the castle with Adam." Said Brady then he left to go get ready himself.

In about a half an hour Hitomi was dressed in a light blue dress and her hair was down. Then Hitomi looked out the window. The ship had landed. "WOW! Fenalia is so gorgeous." She looked out the window again. "Screw Brady and Adam I am going to look around."

_In the Palace_

"Hello King Brady. I welcome you to Fenalia." Van said nicely to King Brady. Princess Millerna, Allan, and lots of other people were there to greet them also.

"Thank you King Van. My sister should be here any minute." Said Brady and once he said that Adam ran in. "Hey Adam! This is Adam my General. Where is Hitomi?" Brady asked.

"She is gone and I found this in her room." Said Adam. Brady was scared at first but once Adam showed him what he found in her room he was a little mad. What Adam showed him was a pure white feather.

Brady grabbed the feather and said, "I can't believe she just flew off like that. Especially after I told her not too. HMG… Adam you and some of your men go find her."

"Yes Sir." Said Adam and then he went to look for her.

"Excuse me, but may we be of service?" asked Van

"Oh no thank you King Van. My sister always does this." Said Brady.

"What's with the feather?" Merle asked

"Yes how did you know she was gone when you saw the feather?" Asked Allan while he walked up to King Brady with Millerna and Dryden.

"Oh Well my sister is a little different then I am. You see my sister is a draconian." Said Brady answering all their questions.

Everybody was shocked. Then Brady continued. "Wow is right. I would go after her but she after my mother who is half-draconian, half-human and I take after my father who is all human. Isn't that a drag? She gets to fly around and I have to stay on the ground. Oh and please don't tell my advisors that she left they get mad when she does that and they have been thinking of having her do Princess classes and I know she doesn't want to do them so please don't tell them." Van and everybody nodded and then Brady said, "I better go help look for her. See you guys later." Then he left.

"WOW! The princess of Tenron is a draconian. Now Van you should get to know her now that you have one BIG thing in common." Said Merle.

Van didn't hear anything he just walked out thinking 'Wow! I think I am going to go find her. I think I know where she is.'

Merle noticed he was smiling when he left and said, "Do you guys want to help me get Van and the Princess Hitomi together." To Allan, Dryden, and Millerna. They noted yes and then they started planning.

_In the Sky_

Hitomi was flying in the sky. She was flying in circles. Then she got tired and flew strait upside-down. She closed her eyes and thought, 'Wow the air is so nice and fresh here. Wow! I wonder what King Van looks.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by Van, who said, "Hello princess Hitomi." It surprised Hitomi and she started losing her flit but Van grabbed her by the waist. He was flying on top of her.

"Thanks but who are you?" asked Hitomi.

"Your welcome and I am King Van." Said Van "Your King Van. Wow! Your Hot!" Hitomi said not knowing until she was done that she said it out load "ops."

Van blushed and then said, "Well you're hot to Princess Hitomi."

"Just call me Hitomi." Said Hitomi

"Ok if you just call me Van." Van said

"Deal." Said Hitomi

They talked for about five more minutes then Hitomi started getting tired and she fainted. Her wings came in to and she would have fell if Van never pulled her close and held her for she wouldn't fall. "Hitomi! Hitomi are you ok?" Van asked trying to wake her up.

"Yes I am okay just a little tired. I never got very much sleep last night and the night before because I don't sleep very well on the air ship." Hitomi said a little woken up but still tired.

"Well let's get you to the palace. I will carry you so hold on." Van said. When they got to the palace Hitomi was sleeping. Van flew into his room and put Hitomi on his bed. Van was about to leave when Hitomi asked, "Where are you _Yawn_ going?" "

I will be back I am just going to tell your brother that you are back. You go back to sleep." Van said.

Hitomi nodded and then went back to sleep. Van watched her for a while and thought 'Wow! She looks like an Angle.' He stared at her for a couple more minutes then he went to find King Brady.


	2. Blossom

Blooming

In the Hall

"Adam Have you found Hitomi yet?" asked Brady

"No we have not." Said Adam

"I am getting worried about her." Said Brady

"Well you don't have to worry about her anymore." Said Van, who walked up to them in surprise.

"Oh, King Van I never knew you were there." Said Adam

"WhatdoyoumeanIdon'thavetoworryanymore?" said Brady really fast

"What I mean is I found Hitomi. She was flying around and I brought her back to the castle she is in my room sleeping right now." Said Van.

"Thank you! Now we can put our thing in our rooms." Said Brady

"Well Hitomi's room will be right beside mine and yours can be right across from hers. Ok." Said Van

"Ok I will put your luggage in your room." Said Adam and then her ran off to do it.

"Well I have some business to take care of. Can you watch my sister till dinner for me? I don't want her getting into any trouble." Said Brady

"Yes. I have some work to do to but I can do it in my room." Said Van kind of happy that he would be able to hang out with Hitomi all day.

"Thanks. I will see you at dinner." Said Brady then he left to take car of that business.

In the Main Hall

In the main hall Merle, Allan, Millernaand Dryden where sitting and talking. Then Brady ran in and stood by the table and said, "Part one of the plan is done."

(Brady heard about there plan to get Hitomi and Van together so he is helping)

Everybody smiled and then Allan said "Good now we will go on to part two. Merle have you talked to Van's advisors?"

Merle said, "Yes I have. Van has all day off tomorrow to show Hitomi around Fenalia."

"Good!" Everybody said.

Van's room

It was like five hours later. Van was in his room working on some sheets. Hitomi was still sleeping. Van has been having trouble concentrating. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking and looking at the beautiful goddess in his bed. Van stood, looked at Hitomi and then sat back down. _"Why can't I feel like this? Why do I keep thinking about her? Oh My god!! I think… I think I'm falling in love with…" _Van's thought were interrupted by a moan and movement in the bed.

He went up to the bed and looked down at the angle in his bed. Then she opened her eyes and stretched in the bed.

"Well good morning." Van said.

Hitomi looked up and said, "Is it really still morning?"

"No you have been sleeping for like six hours. Dinner is in an hour." Van said.

"Wow! I really must have been tired." There was a pause and then she continued saying "Umm. Your bed is so comfortable."

"Well I am the king." Said Van and then he sat on the bed beside Hitomi. "You better get ready for dinner it is going to start in and hour or less."

"Yes. Do you know where I can take a bath?" asked Hitomi.

"You can take a bath in my bath. It is just throw that door." Said Van pointing to the door.

"Ok" Hitomi said. Then she got off the bed and went to the door. "Are you sure I can take a bath in my room."

"Yes I am sure. Just go" Van said pushing her to the bathroom.

"Ok ok!" Hitomi said and then she went in and took her bath.

When Hitomi was done and she thought she was all clean she got out. Then she put a towel on and went out. Van was sitting in his desk doing work Hitomi thought but what he really was doing was planning what to do with Hitomi tomorrow. Merle and Brady had come in to see if Hitomi was awake yet and Van said she was in the tub and they told him that the advisors gave him tomorrow off to show Hitomi around. And they would take care of the preparations for the ball tomorrow night.

"Umm Van." Hitomi said.

"Hitomi! I never heard you get out." Said Van trying to keep his mouth shut and to stop looking at her.

"Van I need something to wear?" asked Hitomi noticing Van staring at her.

"Yes you do. Here." Van said and gave her a dress that was on his bed "Your brother came here and told me to give this to you for you to wear it tonight. He said you would like it."

"Ok I will go get ready." Said Hitomi walking into the bathroom again.

"Ok and when you're done I would love to have the pleasure of escorting you to dinner." Van said

"Sure." Hitomi said then she went into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Hitomi was all dressed and she had her hair all nice also. She came out of the bathroom and Van was looking himself over in the mirror. Then he heard the bathroom door open he turned to the door and sow Hitomi Then he said, "You look wonderful shell we be off to dinner." And let out his arm for her.

Hitomi took his arm and said, "Yes we shell." Then they went to dinner.

Dinner Room/ Main Hall

Everybody was there except Hitomi and Van. They were waiting for them and then they would start dinner.

Merle, Millerna, Dryden, Allan, Brady and now Adam also where planning there plan for tomorrow

"Ok I will tell Hitomi tomorrow to go to a fitting for a special dress for the ball. Merle, Millerna do you have what it is going to look like?" asked Brady.

"Yep! Van's socks are going to come off when he sees her in the dress! And just saying. You guys can not hit on her." Said Millerna "ALLAN!"

"What? I won't. She can be Van's." Allan said.

"Good and tomorrow once she is done her fitting Van can show her around Fenalia and I will give them a picnic for 2 for lunch." Said Merle.

"Okay then I will…" Dryden started but he was cut off by Hitomi and Van coming to sit down.

"Hey you guys." Van said and pulled out Hitomi's chair then Hitomi sat down . Van went and stood by his chair and said, "Dinner may begin." To everybody.

Then everybody started eating and Van sat down. Van was at the head of the table. On his right were Hitomi, the Brady, then Adam and then Celena. On his left were Merle, then Millerna, then Dryden and then Allan.

"So sister I thought I told you to stay in your room and wait for Adam." Brady said sternly to his sister.

"Well that's the problem you thought you said that but what you really said was why don't you go look around Fenalia." Said Hitomi in a little kid's kind of voice.

"That was no laughing matter. You could have gotten hurt. So please do not, I repeat NOT do that again." Said Brady even more sternly then before.

"Ok." Said Hitomi in her normal voice. "I will try."

"Try harder then you did today." Said Brady also back to his normal voice.

Through all of dinner Hitomi talked to Merle and Millerna and they started to become really good friends.

Once dinner was over and everybody was done desert they started to leave. Hitomi was the only one not done. She was on like her fifth desert.

"God are you done yet you have had like every desert." Said Brady.

"It is not my fault the desert here is so good." Said Hitomi then she took a bite and said, "And I have not had every desert I have only had one piece of chocolate cake, one chocolate sundae, one really good desert I can not say and this whatever it is." Then she took another bite.

Hitomi took the last bite and then said, "They're all done. Now I think I am going to get some fresh air. Can someone show me where the garden is I want to see all the flowers. I sow them when we got here."

"Sure. I will show you." Said Van quickly but not to fast.

"Well then lets go." Hitomi said then left towards the garden.

Once they were gone Allan said, "Wow! Did anyone plan that?" Everybody just throw his or her napkins at him.

****

Garden

Van and Hitomi were a little bit away from the castle. Hitomi was looking at all the different flowers. Then she said, "Wow your garden is beautiful. You have like every flower on Gaia here." Said Hitomi.

"Well we might this is the best part of the castle. To me that is." Van said.

Hitomi laid on the grass and Van did the same. Then Hitomi started laughing. "What is so funny?" Van asked.

"Nothing just thinking about something." Hitomi said.

"What?" Van asked. Hitomi didn't say anything. "Come on. You can tell me. Please."

"Ok but you can not laugh. Ok." Said Hitomi.

"Ok" said Van.

"It's just I wish one day when I wake up that there would be a whole lot of flowers in my room. Like a thousand and have rose pedals on my bed. I think it would be romantic." Hitomi said.

"Well maybe it will happen." Van said. It was quite for a minute or two and then Van said, "Hey look a shooting star. Make a wish."

"Ok." Hitomi said. Then she thought her wish. "_I wish I could fall in love."_

Van also made a wish "_I wish that Hitomi fells the same way about me as I fell about her."_

"Van and Hitomi just looked at the stars. Then Hitomi looked at Van and noticed something about him that she never noticed before. It was that Van looked very hansom and really, really cute. She also felt something else but she wasn't sure what it was.

"It's getting late and it is starting to get cold we better get inside for you don't get sick." Van said. He noticed Hitomi looking at him but he never said anything.

"Ya. Let's go. I am getting tired so I think I will retire for the night." Hitomi said.

"Ok. I will walk you to your room." Van said.

Van got up and then helped Hitomi up from the ground. Then they headed to the castle and their rooms.

"Ok here we are." Van said when they got to Hitomi's room.

"Yep. Goodnight. I will see you in the morning." Hitomi said.

'Oh you will. I get tomorrow off to show you around." Van said.

"Great "_yawn" _Well goodnight Van." Hitomi said and kissed him on the check.

"Goodnight." Van said a little shocked about what she did and how good it felt.

Hitomi also couldn't believe what she just did so she went into her room and once she was in their Van went to his.

Well that is the end of this chapter. The next chapter should be coming soon. I already have half of it written out. Please Read and Review.


	3. The tour

Hey!! Sorry, sorry, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter. I have had it written for a long time but I haven't had time to write it on the computer. I would also like to thank all the people who reviewed my story and to please keep reviewing. Also I am sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes but I really suck at that so it might keep going but I am sorry.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tour  
**************************The Main Hall***************************  
  
Everybody was in there eating breakfast. "So Hitomi what do you want to do today?" Van asked Hitomi.  
  
"Well after breakfast you can show me around the castle and then you can show me the city and then I am out of ideas so you can decide what we can do for the rest of the day." Said Hitomi.  
  
"Well first before you do all that you have to go to a fitting." Said Brady.  
  
"What!!! What for!! I don't want to do a stupid fitting. Why do I have to do a fitting" Hitomi wined like a little kid.  
  
"Oh does my baby sister want a lollypop." Brady said to bug her.  
  
"I am no baby I just don't want to do a stupid fitting. I don't like standing there forever." Said Hitomi.  
  
"Well boohoo you are having a fitting any ways. You need a new dress for tonight." Brady said.  
  
"But I have dresses and I don't need a new one." Said Hitomi.  
  
"Yes you do but you need a special one for tonight so you are getting one and that is the end of it." Brady said.  
  
Hitomi took the last bite of her breakfast. Brady noticed and said, "Now that you are done let's go." He grabbed Hitomi and dragged her to the place where the people who were going to fit her and make her dress were waiting for her. Hitomi fought against her brother.  
  
Van was getting sick of all the fighting so he said, "I am getting sick of this." And he stood up from the table and went over to Hitomi and lifted her over his shoulder. "Don't fight the faster this goes the more time we have to do stuff. Ok. Ok." Van said while he walked with Hitomi on his shoulder. Hitomi fought him at first and then he said that and she realized he was right.  
  
When they were gone Merle said, "YES!! This is working out better then I thought.'  
  
***********************In the Fitting Room*******************************  
  
It was half an hour later. Hitomi was still getting fitted for her dress.  
  
"Hitomi. What is your dress going to look like anyway?" Van asked.  
  
I don't know. What is it going to look like?" Hitomi asked the person who was fitting her dress.  
  
"Your brother said not to tell you. He said he wanted it to be a surprise." Said the fitter. She did one more measurement and then she said "Ok all done."  
  
"Finally." Hitomi said. Van was also thinking the same thing.  
  
"Good now we can go. I will show you around here and then where of to see the city." Van said.  
  
"Hey that reminds me of this song I heard once." Hitomi said once her and Van walked out of the fitting room.  
  
"Oh please don't start singing it here." Van said knowing the stupid song she was talking about.  
  
"Come on Van lets sing it." Hitomi said grabbing Vans arm.  
  
"No"  
  
"Well I am singing it any ways." She cleared her throat and then she started singing  
  
Were of to see the wizard  
  
The wonderful wizard of Oz.  
  
We hear he is a whiz of a whiz  
  
Whatever there whiz a was.  
  
The Van joined in.  
  
Whatever there is a whiz a was, a whiz a was, a whiz a was. Were off, were off, were off, were off, were offffffffffff  
  
Because of the wonderful things he does  
  
Do, do, do, do, do  
  
Then Van and Hitomi sang it again and all through the castle till Van was done the tour of the castle.  
  
*************************In Fenalia***********************************  
  
They had finished the tour of the castle and they were now it the City of Fenalia. Merle had given them a picnic basket to have for lunch and then they went to look around. They were skipping and still singing "Were off to see the wizard." It was stuck in their mind so they just kept singing it.  
  
Towns people were looking at them and smiling because it was funny to see there king doing something like that and happy because there was a girl with him. And they never really sow their king having fun with a girl in town. Except for Merle that is.  
  
Van and Hitomi were now singing "Were off to town the wonderful town of Fenalia."  
  
Once they stopped Hitomi said, "Ok now that song is really getting ANOWING."  
  
"Yeah but I can't get it out of my head. Look what you started." Van said.  
  
"No I didn't. Oh wait yes I did but you sang along so it is half your fult also." Hitomi said making a point.  
  
"Well are you hungry because I am." Van said.  
  
"Yes. I am starving." Hitomi said.  
  
"Ok lets eat here."  
  
"Ok. It is perfect."  
  
"What do we have?"  
  
"Well we got some fruit, some turkey sandwiches, some ice tea and desert and also other stuff to but I don't fell like saying it all." Said Van.  
  
"Well that sounds good." Hitomi said. "You can start with this" Van said passing her a sandwich.  
  
***********************A while Later************************************ Hitomi was eating some strawberries. And Van was eating a banana. "Well I am stuffed." Hitomi said when she was done eating.  
  
"Yeah me too!" Van said "So what do you want to do now? We have a couple hours to do something till we have to go back to the palace."  
  
"Yeah well." Hitomi said.  
  
***********************In the Bushes by Hitomi and Van********************  
  
"Merle. This is Dryden are you there. Over." Dryden said throw a walky-talky. He had been spying on Van and Hitomi since he left and he kind of figured out a plan.  
  
"I am here. What's going on? Over." Said Merle.  
  
"Nothing much. Van showed Hitomi around Fenalia then they ate and they just finished eating. Over" Dryden said. "Oh and another thing why did I have to do this. Over."  
  
"Because you were the only one who didn't have something to do! Over!" Merle said. "What are they doing right now? Over"  
  
"They're just. Oh no." said Dryden. Looking around to find Hitomi and Van and nothing being there except the blanket and the basket.  
  
"What's wrong Dryden and why didn't you say over?" Merle said.  
  
"Screw the dang over where not in the army and Hitomi and Van are gone! I have to go find them bye!" Dryden said  
  
Merle started saying, "What you lo." but she was cut off because Dryden was getting sick of her voice and turned it off.  
  
"No I have to go find them." Dryden said and did it.  
  
***************************Somewhere else*******************************  
  
"Come on Hitomi let go I want to show you this." Van said pulling Hitomi throw the bushes for she wont get lost.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hitomi asked  
  
"To my secret place where nobody knows about but me." Van said  
  
So there will be nobody around there?" Hitomi said  
  
"Yes. So?" Van asked and stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Well then lets do this." Hitomi said and let go of Vans hand and then her wing out. "This will be a lot faster."  
  
"Good idea!" Van said and then let out his wings. "Lets go." Then he grabbed Hitomi's hand and they flow off.  
  
I while later Van said, There it is. Let's land." They did.  
  
They landed by a beautiful garden like place. It looked like a place you would go only in your dreams. It had a beautiful waterfall, flowers, vines, and lots more.  
  
"Let's land on the top of the waterfall." Van said and they did.  
  
When they got to the top Hitomi said, "Wow this is beautiful."  
  
They were right on the waterfall. Hitomi got a great idea and did it. She pushed Van off the waterfall. (they put their wings back in when they landed) Van sensed Hitomi was going to do that and grabbed her and they both fell. They landed with a big splash. SPLASH  
  
When they came out Hitomi said, "How the hell did you know I was going to do that?"  
  
"I could sense you. I am not on of the greatest sword fighters on Gaea for nothing." Van said  
  
"Look at me now I'm all wet." Hitomi said  
  
"Well so am I and you look good wet." Van said  
  
Then Van started swimming to the end when Hitomi said, "Van." Van turned around and SPLASH. "There that's pay back for pulling me in here with you."  
  
"Oh you're going to pay for that." Van said and then splashed her back and then they had a big water fight.  
  
************************************Half-an-hour later********************  
  
Hitomi and Van were splashing and swimming and diving in the water for half-an-hour. They were now sitting behind the waterfall talking.  
  
"That was so cool the way you swung off that vine and did a flip and landed in the water." Hitomi said  
  
"You are not that bad either. You dived off the waterfall like five time and that thing is like seven or eight feet." ( I am not sure if that is true) Van said  
  
Then Van looked out of the waterfall to see what time it is. (using the sun) "Well its getting late, we better get back to the castle. I don't want to get in trouble for getting you home late. And Merle would kill me if you didn't have enough time to get you ready for the ball."  
  
"Yes let me find my shirt." (She took it off when she was swimming and she has a bra) said Hitomi  
  
"Yeah I have to find my shirt too." Van said they looked for them for a couple seconds till Van found them by the waterfall and said, "Found them."  
  
Hitomi walked over to him and said, "Thanks." Then she grabbed her shirt. She put it on but it got stuck in the back so she asked Van, who already had his shirt on, "Van could you help me put my shirt down. It's stuck in the back and I can't reach."  
  
"Sure." Van said, then he walked over to her and pulled down the back of the shirt.  
  
Once Van touched her she felt warm and she felt warm and she also felt something amazing. And when Van was done he couldn't take his hands off her soft skin. He didn't know why but he couldn't let go of her. Then Hitomi turned around. They looked into each other's eyes, and got closer and closer till their lip met. They made the kiss more passionate by Van putting his arms around her waist and Hitomi out her arms around Van's neck. Van also added some tongue. Then when they couldn't breath any more they separated. When they did Hitomi took a step back and out of the cave and into the water. SPLASH Van let out his wings and went out of the waterfall to see if she was ok. Van found her getting out of the water. So he landed beside her. Van was laughing when he landed then asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I will be fin once I lay here for a couple minutes.' Hitomi said and stopped crawling when she got to a nice grass part and down on her stomach. "Holly shit that hurt like hell."  
  
"Yes I think would. It looked like you did like a backward belly flop." Van said  
  
"But the good thing is I had something really great before I fell." Hitomi said  
  
"And what would that be, this?" Van said and turned her around so she was on her back, got on top of her so she couldn't move and kissed her but it was shorter then they one in the cave.  
  
"Yes that would be it. And since I fell I think I should get something to make me fell better." Htomi said "Ok, how about this?" van said and then kissed her again but this one was longer and a lot more passionate.  
  
Once Van realized they where making out for like five to ten minutes he pulled away and said, "Ok! We have to go now."  
  
"Why?" Hitomi asked  
  
"Because the ball starts in four hours and I think Merle told me to get you back in five so I'm going to be in trouble if I don't get you back soon. So lets go." Van said and helped her up.  
  
"Ok. We can go once I asked you something." Hitomi said  
  
"Sure. What?" Van said  
  
"Can we just keep this kissing and all that stuff between us for right now?" Hitomi said. Van got a little sad because he thought it was because she didn't love him like he loved her. Hitomi noticed his sadness and said, "Van whatever you are thinking it's not that. Its just have you noticed everybody is trying to put us together. They are talking and when we come around they stop."  
  
"Now, that you mention it yes. I sow Dryden in the bushes watching us when we were eating. And may I say he is a bad at hiding." Van said  
  
'So lets not tell anyone we are together. I'll show my brother that I am not some lab rat.'  
  
"Yeah!! Lets go." Van said and then they let out their wings and flew back to the castle. 


	4. Getting Ready

HI PEOPLE!!! This is the next chapter, chapter 4!! I hope you all enjoy it. Thank u to all the people who have been reading and reviewing my story thanks!! Please keep R&R!! Also NO MORE SCHOOL!!! Woo Who!!! Now I can write more. I will try and write more but I don't know if I can. But just keep R&R and I will update sooner. I will try and get another chapter up before school starts because once school starts I don't know if I will be able to write vary much.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Getting ready  
  
***************The castle/gardens***************  
  
"Hey guys!" Dryden said coming back from looking for Hitomi and Van. He couldn't find them so he decided that they might have come back.  
  
"Dryden what are you doing here?" Merle yelled (Everybody was there Merle, Millerna, Brady, Adam and the rest of the love matchers. They were having teatime or something like that out there since the main hall was getting decorated for the ball.)  
  
"What aren't they back? Didn't you say to Van to be back 5 hours to the ball?" Dryden said  
  
"Yea but they are an hour late!" Merle said  
  
"Now we are going to have to go faster to make Hitomi look great." Millerna said  
  
"Yea and if they don't get back in." Merle said loudly but was interrupted by Hitomi and Van.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" Van said walking up to them with Hitomi beside him.  
  
"VAN!!!!" Merle yelled "Your late!! I said 5 hours before the ball not less then 4 hours! Where were you?"  
  
"Calm down Merle. We were just having fun and we lost track of time. And we were just around." Van said  
  
"Well Tick Tock Van Tick Firkin Tock!" Merle said hard and a little loud. (I love that line)  
  
"Hey that's my line. I always say that to my brother." Hitomi said  
  
"Yeah I know your brother told me." Merle said  
  
"What? Brady!" Hitomi said then looked and Brady who was trying to hide. "What did you tell them?"  
"Nothing much and we don't have time to talk any more it is time to get ready. Lets go I will show you your dress I think it will look great on you." Brady said and stood up and started pushing Hitomi to her room but they only got to the door into the castle.  
  
"Ok, ok just stop pushing me." Hitomi said and he stopped. She turned around and said, "I have 3 things to say first. One, Merle, Millerna can you help me get ready? I am not good at making myself look fancy."  
  
"Sure that is what we were going to do anyway." Millerna said and Merle agreed.  
  
"Thanks! Two, how much time till the ball begins?" Hitomi asked  
  
"About 3 ½ hours." Allan said  
  
"And last, Van," Hitomi said, Van looked at her "Sure. Pick me up at 10 min or so before the ball starts."  
  
"Sure.' Van said and Hitomi nodded and then went to her room to start getting ready.  
  
Everybody looked at Van then Dryden asked, "What the hell was that/"  
  
Everybody kept looking at Van and he said, "When me and Hitomi were walking back to the castle I asked her if she would be my escort and now she said yes so I have to go get ready. See you guy at the Ball. Bye." Then he walked away.  
  
"Well we better catch up to Hitomi. Lets go Merle." Millerna said and then they left.  
  
***************Hitomi's Room***************  
  
It was 10 minutes later.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Millerna answered it. It was Brady. "Hello Millerna. How is my sister doing? She isn't causing any trouble is she?"  
  
"I don't know. She is in the bathroom washing up in the tub. And Merle is helping." Millerna said  
  
Millerna was interrupted by Hitomi yelling from the bathroom, "Merle! Leave Me the Fuck Alone. I can wash my hair. Now Leave, leave, LEAVE!"  
  
Merle came running out of the bathroom with a water splash right behind her but it just mister her and hit the door.  
  
"I think were going to need the maids to clean that up later." Merle said, "Oh Hey Brady. What's up?" noticing Brady.  
  
"Hello Merle. I have Hitomi's dress." Brady said holding up the dress, which was on a hanger covered up.  
  
"Lets get everything set up then. Hitomi should be done washing up right away.' Merle said and that is what all three of them did.  
  
***************In the Bathroom***************  
  
Hitomi was washing her hair. Now that Merle was gone she could relax and be able to think. She was thinking about the ball, what her dressed looked like, whose all going to be there, but the best thing she liked thinking about was Van.  
  
Hitomi's Thoughts  
  
"I wonder what van is going to be wearing tonight. I hope he looks hot tonight. But he probably looks hot in anything and nothing. "Starts picturing" Wait, what the hell am I doing. I shouldn't be thinking about Van this way. We just started being a couple an hour or so ago and I am already thinking about sleeping with him. Well I could tonight. no, no, no I have to get out of here."  
  
End of thoughts  
  
Then she got out of the tub and dried off. When she was dried she rapped a towel around her and went into her room. When she got there Brady, Merle, and Millerna were looking at something but she couldn't see what so she asked, "What are you guys looking at?"  
  
"Shit, you scared me sister." Brady said  
  
"Sorry Brother. So what are you guys looking at?" Hitomi asked again  
  
"Oh Your dress." Brady said  
  
"My dress. Yeah! Can I see it?" Hitomi asked  
  
"Nope." Brady said  
  
"What? Why not?" Hitomi asked madly  
  
"Because it is a surprise." Brady said and grabbed a blindfold from his pocket and went over to Hitomi and put it on her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hitomi asked trying to take in off.  
  
"Hitomi just go with this ok. I haven't seen it either." Brady said and Hitomi stopped struggling.  
  
***************10 minutes later***************  
  
"Are you guys done yet?" Hitomi asked getting bored of standing there.  
  
"Almost." Millerna said  
  
"Yea just hold on a couple more minutes." Merle said  
  
"Yea, Yea, Yea but I am getting tiered of st5anding here." Hitomi wined  
  
"Well at least you're not sitting in the bathroom. I should have gone in the tub that would have took half the time of just sitting here in the bathroom the worst room in the house in my opinion." Brady said from the bathroom. The girls giggled from outside. Merle and Millerna put him in their so Hitomis dress could be a surprise for him to. "I would like to see my sister in her dress this century."  
  
"Beauty takes time Brady and Hitomi lift your right foot." Merle said and Hitomi did.  
  
"Yep. Merle is right. You want your sister to look like a slob." Millerna said, "Now lift your left foot." Hitomi did.  
  
"Their. Finished. Now Brady you can come out." Merle said  
  
He came out right away and when he sow Hitomi he said, "Holly shit! Is that my sister? Wow! You guys picked a great dress design but it is a little, you know. But it's ok."  
  
"Ump. Standing right here and can't see the dress and getting mad if you don't take this blindfold off me now!" Hitomi said madly because she had no clue what the dress looked like and she couldn't wait much longer.  
  
"Sorry Sis. I'll take off your blind fold now." Brady said and he did.  
  
When he took it off Hitomi opened her eyes and sow herself in the mirror (it's a tall one). She was wearing a green half sleeve dress. It also had a slit up to the middle of her right thigh. (It looks like the one form "Miss Congeniality" when there dancing to "One In A Million" at the end.) It fit her perfectly. It showed all her curves. And she looked Bitchen and Amazing! (like that word "bitchen")  
  
"Wow I love it! It is a little revealing." Hitomi said  
"Yes it is but you are wearing it anyway. Cause we don't have time to get you another one." Millerna said  
  
"Oh, I guess I can't complain then." Hitomi said "And I wouldn't either because I can not wait to see Vans reaction when he sees me."  
  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Merle said and she did. She opened the door and there were three maids. "Come in. You guys are just on time."  
  
"This is Miranda, Steph and Tammy (they are my friends, I couldn't think of names) they will do your hair, make-up and everything else Me, Merle and Brady have to get ready for the ball. So Bye" Millerna said and then left.  
  
"See you at the ball Hitomi and Brady." Merle said and then she left right after Millerna.  
  
"And we will be right back we need to get more supplies." Tammy said and then all three maid left  
  
"Yesssss! They're gone. Now I can do this." Hitomi said and she kicked her shoes off and one hit the wall and then landed on the floor and the other one landed on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing put those back on." Brady said  
  
"Brady, No they are really uncomfortable and I think there to small. Can you please, please, pleeaaassssssse get me a new pair." Hitomi wined and gave him the puppy face.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll see what I can do. But right now I have to go get ready I will come before the ball with your shoes so stay here." Brady said  
  
"Yes! Here." Hitomi said and picked up the shoes. "You can trade."  
  
"Whatever. See you before the ball." Brady said  
  
"Bye brother!" Hitomi said and then left.  
  
***************To Van***************  
  
"Your majesty all the food, all the decoration are ready for the ball." Said one of Van's advisors  
  
"Good." Van said  
  
"Now king Van you should go get dressed now. There is only an hour till the ball starts." Said the advisor  
  
"Yes if there is nothing else for me to do then I will." Van said and started walking to his room.  
  
"King Van there is one mere thing." Said the advisor who walked up to Van and walked with him to his room.  
  
"What is it?" Van asked  
  
"We were wondering if you had an escort for the ball tonight?" advisor asked  
  
"Now that you mention it yes I do have an escort." Van said and they stopped walking because they were and Vans door.  
  
"Well, who is it your majesty?" asked the advisor  
  
Van opened the door. Then said "Princess Hitomi.' Then he walked into his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
***************30 min. Before The Ball/ Hitomis room***************  
  
"Their Princess all done." Said Steph (maid if forgot)  
  
Hitomi looked up from the book she was reading, looked in the mirror and said, " I love it."  
  
Her hair was up really cool and all curly (If you know what an updo is then it's like that) and it had sparkled in it to. Her make-up was gorges too. She never really like wearing make-up but she loved her make-up right now. She had black eyeliner, three shades of green eye shadow and a little bit of pink lipstick.  
  
"Thank you so much! I love it!" Hitomi said and hugged them.  
  
"Your welcome Princess. But we have to go hope to see you again." Said Miranda and then the three maids left and Hitomi went back to reading.  
  
A couple min. later there was a knock on the door. She put down her book and answered it. It was Van. He was wearing a (not sure if this is what they would really wear but whatever) dress pants, a shirt just like his read one but a little more fancy and they were the fenalia colors.  
  
"Wow who ever thought he could look that hot!" Hitomi thought  
  
While Van was thinking, " Holly shit! She looks fucken hot. And their goes out plan of trying to hide us being a couple because I don't think I am going to be able to keep my hands off her and tonight I might be sleeping here tonight."  
  
"Van. Gaea to Van." Hitomi said getting Van out of his daydream.  
  
"Oh, Sorry." Van said  
  
"Are you ok?" Hitomi asked  
  
"Yep! You look. Wow1  
  
"Thanks." Hitomi said giggling "Well do you want to come in. I have to wait for my brother to bring me some shoes cause my old ones were really uncomfortable."  
  
"Sure." Van said then when he walked in and closed the door then he grabbed Hitomi and kissed her. When they stopped Van said, "Couldn't help it anymore."  
  
"That's ok. I would have done it right away too." Hitomi said and they kissed him again.  
  
When they were done there second kiss Van said, "I don't know if I will be able to last not kissing you in front of everyone."  
  
"Well let's try and if we can't then we can have more fun." Hitomi said with a devilish grin. Then they kissed again.  
  
"We better get going." Van said  
  
'I can't I don't have any shoes.' Hitomi said lifting her feet for he could see. 'Brady had better not have forgotten. But just incase he did I will find some other shoes." Then she let go of Van and walked to her closet. Van sat down on her bed witch was close to the closet.  
  
"I could wear these . No don't match . These . No wrong color . I know I should wear my boots." Hitomi said looking in her closet. (it's a walk in)  
  
"What boots?" Van asked  
  
"These!" Hitomi said and throwing them at him.  
  
Van coat them "Oh My god! These are black leather boots that like go up to your knee. You wear these?"  
  
"Yes. They're my fav." Hitomi said still in the closet.  
  
"Amazing! You are the first princess that would ever leather boot or boost period." Van said  
  
"Well for one I am no ordinary Princess." Hitomi said and walked out of the closet. "Two, everybody hates when I wear them especially my brother. And with that if my brother doesn't get me shoes I am going to wear these just to piss him off."  
  
"Well your brother better come soon. I know the ball wont start without me and I would rather stay here with you but my advisors would me forever." Van said  
  
"Well," Hitomi said and took a seat next to him on the bed. "I guess you could go without me and I could."  
  
"No!" Van interrupted "I want to walk in with the most beautiful girl here." Then they kissed again.  
  
When they broke apart Hitomi said, 'Alright but if my brother is not here in two minutes."  
  
She was interrupted again by Brady walking in saying, "You better like these shoes, it took me forever to find them." He put them on the dresser, "Put them on and then come down. The Ball is going to start any minute now. Bye." Then he left.  
  
"I wonder if he even noticed me?" Van asked  
  
"Don't think so. My brother is dumb." Hitomi said  
  
***************Hall***************  
  
Brady was walking in the hall then he stopped, "Hey wait was their someone else in there with her? . . . Probably not." Then he kept walking.  
  
*****************Back to Hitomi and Van***************  
  
"Well let's see the shoes he got me." Hitomi said and got up and grabbed the box of shoes where in from on top of the dresser. She opened the box and said, "Wow that is amazing!"  
  
"What's amazing?" Van asked and got up from the bed and walked over to her.  
  
"My brother actually has good taste." Hitomi said  
  
The shoes were a light sparkle green. They tied up an inch or so up her leg. (Not good at telling what shoes look like) They were really cool.  
  
Hitomi sat down and put them on. "Now you can see my toe ring!" Then Van remembered something. "Fuck." He said. Then he started going throw his pockets.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hitomi asked and stood up and walked over to him when she was done putting her shoes on.  
  
"Oh here it is." Van said when he found what he was looking for in his inside shirt pocket. "I got you something."  
  
"You got me something. What is it? Is it a ring, a necklace, a bracelet, an arm thing or earrings." Hitomi said happy and really fast and the very end.  
  
"You figured it out." Van said  
  
"What? I did! Which one is it?" Hitomi said  
  
"So you don't know what it is. Just open it and find out." Van said and gave her a box that was like 2inch by 2inch.  
  
Hitomi looked at it. "I guess its not a ring, unless you put it in like five boxes and it can't be."  
  
"Just open it. We are already late." Van interrupted  
  
"Ok." Hitomi said and then she opened it. When she got it opened in there was a silver arm thing (like a bracelet that goes on your arm. I don't know what it is called. It's on a poster of mine and I like it so I put it in. If you don't know what it is guess) "When did you get this?"  
  
"I sow you looking at it when we were shopping so I bought it for you." Van said  
  
Hitomi came up to Van, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then said, "thank you."  
  
"Here I will put it on." Van said and did it. Once he had it one he said, "We better go."  
  
"Alright. Just one more thing." Hitomi said  
  
"What?" Van said tiredly  
  
"This." Hitomi said and then kissed him passionately. Then when they were done they left for the ball.  
  
***************Outside Hitomis Window***************  
  
A mystery figure was out there. He was wearing all black and a black cape.  
  
"So my love you are falling in lover are you. Well think again. You are mine. You and your brother thought you could hide but you can't hide from me. I will teach you. But not know. I will teach you when the time is right. And then you will never deify me again." Said the figure and then he left.  
  
***************To Be Continued***************  
  
So what do you think. Who is the mystery figure? Why is he after Hitomi? Well you will have to wait and see. Please Review I need more reviews the more reviews I get the faster I will update! Also I suck at describing stuff so if it was bad I am sorry! It was my fist time! Well stay toned for the ball next chapter!  
  
Also read my other story "The Tournament" It's a good story. If you like this one. 


	5. The Ball

Hey!! Thank you to all the people who have been reviewing my story!! I am not good at writing Ball parts but I need ball parts in my story so give me some ideas. This is only the first part because I wanted to update till school started. Well her it is. Also I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been busy

****

Chapter 5

The Ball

****

***************Main Hall***************

Everybody was in there. Everybody except the most important person, Van. It was his party and he was 10 minutes late. Everybody was getting hungry and mad. They were just sitting and talking to the people around them.

"Where the living hell is Van and Hitomi? I'm starving." Merle said

"If they doesn't get here soon we should just start without him." Brady said

"Well they should be here any min…" Dryden started but was interrupted by the announcer and the doors opening.

Everyone looked up at the announcer said, "Introducing King Van Slazer de Fenal King of Fenalia and escort Princess Hitomi from K" Everybody clapped and Van and Hitomi walked down the stairs.

Everybody was looking at them. All the girls were looking at Van and every single guy was looking at Hitomi. Hitomi noticed this and said, "I hate when this happens."

"What? When every guy looks at u?" Van said

"Yes." Hitomi said

"Well then you shouldn't dress go beautiful." Van said and Hitomi blushed.

When they got to their seats Van pulled out Hitomi's chair which was right beside his and she sat down. Then Van stood by his chair and said, "Sorry I am late. I had some shoe problems." And he looked at Hitomi why he said that and she smiled back at him, "But now that I am here lets get this party started. Bring out the food." When Van was finished everyone cheered and Van sat down.

All the food came out to. There was fish and fruit and a turkey and roast beef and everything u can think of. And all of it smelt delicious. 

At Van and Hitomi's table it was Van at the head then on his right Hitomi, Brady, Allan, and Celena. On his left were Merle, Adam, Princess Millerna, and Dryden.

"So, Van why were you late?" Allan asked Van

"I told you. I had shoe problems." Van said and Hitomi giggled.

"Ok what is going on and why is she giggling?" Dryden asked confused 

"Just forget it you guys. I am starving. Let's eat!" Hitomi said 

"Yeah pass me the mash potatoes." Brady said and then everyone started eating.

When everybody was done eating the music started and so did the dancing. Lots of people were dancing, others were talking and others were still eating or eating snacks or dessert. Hitomi, Brady and Adam were eating and everyone else was dancing.

"Hey Brady! Get you ass moving! I want dessert this century!" Hitomi yelled to Brady who was at the dessert place and getting 3 dessert. One for him, one for Hitomi and one for Adam. "Come on Brady! Grab three desserts and bring your ass back here!" 

"Hold your horses!" Brady yelled back

"I can't I only have one horse!" Hitomi yelled back to him

"Well then hold that." Brady said and grabbed 3 desserts.

"I can't it back home." Hitomi said while Brady started walking back to the table.

"Oh shut up and eat your dessert!" Brady said and put the dessert in front of her.

"Here Adam." Brady said and gave him another one of the desserts he had and then he sat down and put the other one in front of him.

Then they started eating. Brady's dessert was a piece of apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top. Adams was JELLO. It was really cool cause it had lots of colors in it. It had red, green, blue, and orange (lol JELLO ha, ha, ha funny). Hitomi had a beautiful cake. It had fruit and it was half-chocolate and half-white and it was indescribable. 

When the song was over Merle and Van, who were dancing with each other, came back to the table. Millerna and Dryden were still dancing and Allan was dancing with some girl and Celena was dancing with Child (Prince Child is 6 and his dad is dead and he is the king/ prince of fried if u forgot). Van and Merle came back cause they wanted to see what Hitomi, Brady, and Adam were up to.

"Hey did you guys enjoy your dance?" Brady asked when they came and sat down.

"Yes we did thanks you. Did you enjoy your dessert?" Van asked to Brady and Adam who just finished there dessert right when Van and Merle sat down. Hitomi was still eating hers.

"Yes we did. They were delicious. Right Brady?" Said Adam 

"Yes it was." Brady said

Then a girl who had blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing a pink dress walk up to the table. She looked at Adam and asked, "Do you want to dance?" 

"Sure." Adam said smiling and then he went off to dance. When they got on the dance floor a new song just started.

Brady turned to Merle, and asked, "Do you want to dance?"

"Sure." Merle said and then they left to the dance floor. Hitomi and Van were left alone.

"Finally alone." Van said and moved his chair closer to Hitomi's.

"Yeah." Hitomi said and then she moved her plate that the dessert was on and that she had finished awhile ago. "Come on." She said and grabbed Vans hand and ran out side with him. When they got outside she kissed him hard on the lips and Van kissed back.

Then Van slowly added tongue and then he pushed her toward the balcony and lifted her up on it. Then he was about to break the kiss but Hitomi pushed him in so he couldn't. Then they were kissing passionately again and Hitomi started leaning back but Van coot here before she could. Then Hitomi rapped her legs around him so she wouldn't fall again. When they finally broke apart Van said "wow!" 

Hitomi smiled and said," yea.. Umm.. Do u want to dance?"

It took Van a little while to get his senses back but then when he go them back he said "yea sure." And he helped her down from the ledge and they walked hand in hand to the dance floor.

****************Two Hours Later*****************

Everybody was sitting down talking. Everybody what is but Hitomi and Van. They were dancing again cause for the last 2 hours Van and Hitomi haven't even seen each other cause they were stuck dancing with other Princess or Princes. But Van keep a good eye on Hitomi. He knew a lot of these guys liked her so he made sure nothing happened to her. And Hitomi did that same.

When the song ended they went to the table where everyone else was sitting. When they got there Allan said, "Hey guys having fun?"

"Yeah I guess." Hitomi and van both said 

"Are you guys?' Van asked

"Yea a little but we need something exciting to happen." Celena said 

"Yeah" Everyone agreed

"Hitomi you should sing." Adam said

"What?" Hitomi said "NO way!"

"Why you sing all the time." Adam said

"Yea but that is to the towns people not to royalty." Hitomi said, "Do you remember last time I sang when royals were around? The advisors got mad at me and made me take princess lessons. No I'm not going to sing." Shaking her head.

"Come on Hitomi I want to hear you sing." Merle said

"You'll be the first princess I know to sing." Millerna said

"And I will make sure u don't get in trouble." Brady said

"I don't care." Hitomi scowled and crossed her arms.

Then Van got up and whispered in Hitomi's ear for only her to hear, "I will give u something special later." Then he licked her ear.

Then Hitomi jumped out of her seat and said, "Ok, ok I will do it but I need to get my music I will be back in 5 min." then she ran off to get it.

Everyone looked at Van and Merle asked, "What did u say to her?"

"Oh nothing important." Van said with a big smile on his face.

****

***************15 min later***************

Hitomi was all ready to sing. Van got up on the stage and said, "OK can I have everyone's attention!" then everyone looked at him then he continued, "We have a surprise for all of you. You are going to see the 1st performance from Princess Hitomi. So lets give her a hand why she sings a song she has written on her own!" then everyone clapped and Hitomi want on stage.

"Thanks um…… the song I am going to sing is a song I just finished um… its dedicated to someone and he knows who he is… umm …. The song is called Love At First Sight." 

_(Ok sry to but in here but I am have to ok Hitomi is moving around while she sings and also this is my own song and I hope u like it me and my b/f made It when we 1st meet (love u Sam) and yea I hope u guys like it)_

__

Love At First Sight

I meet u on the night of the full moon

At the party we were both at (last week)

I saw u smiling at me from the other side

And i knew these feelings I could no longer hide

So I said "O my god I'm going to Die

If I don't have him by my side

Oh Yeah

That Night

Love At First Sight

__

I love you now more then words can say

That night you stole my heart and soul

I knew I loved you since that day

You took my sadness far away

And made me whole, Whole again

Since the day i saw you my life has changed

I didn't know how much of me u'd rearrange

I knew for the first time in my life

That it was love, love at first sight

When I went to get a drink u where there

I thought I might faint when u fixed your hair

I need a drink really bad

But I couldn't open it so he took it from my hand

He opened it and then he said save me a dance

And I thought I might wet my pants (every moment with him is a new romance)

Oh Yeah

That Night

Love At First Sight

__

I love you now more then words can say

That night you stole my heart and soul

I knew I loved you since that day

You took my sadness far away

And made me whole, Whole again

Since the day i saw you my life has changed

__

I didn't know how much of me u'd rearrange

I knew for the first time in my life

That it was love, love at first sight

At around 11 he found me again

He asked me to dance and of corse I said YES

We danced so long, I couldn't believe

It felt like flying

It felt like I was dieing

Then he whispered in my ear

And I couldn't believe what he said

He said that he wanted to be with me

He kissed me and I screamed in my head

And I knew for sure, it was love, at first sight

Oh Yeah

That Night

Love At First Sight

__

I love you now more then words can say

That night you stole my heart and soul

I knew I loved you since that day

You took my sadness far away

And made me whole, Whole again

Since the day i saw you my life has changed

I didn't know how much of me u'd rearrange

I knew for the first time in my life

That it was love, love at first sight

A week later

Were still together

I can't believe its true

It's like were in a fairy tale

He is the Prince and I'm the Princess

I knew from that moment he kissed me that night

That is was Love at first sight

Oh Yeah

That Night

Love At First Sight

__

I love you now more then words can say

That night you stole my heart and soul

__

I knew I loved you since that day

You took my sadness far away

And made me whole, Whole again

Since the day i saw you my life has changed

I didn't know how much of me u'd rearrange

I knew for the first time in my life

That it was love, love at first sight

I knew it was Love at fist sight

Love, Love, Love at First

Sight…

****

When she was done everyone was cheering. Nobody could believe how good she was. "Thank you!" Hitomi said then she walked of the stage and walked to Van. And hugged him and whispered "thanks but you still have to give me something and I hope it happens tonight." 

****

***************to be continued***************

Yea well sry again it took me so long I will try and update soon again but I am busy. I have school finals and my b/f and dance and lots more 

And thanks to all u reviews I love getting reviews so thank u so much 


	6. The Special Gift Rated R

Hey I am updating again… Thanks you all so much to all the ppl who reviewed. I love them all I will try and update a lot. I am really, really, really sry about spelling and grammar but yea now to the story. Well here is the rated R one. Hope you like it. If you think it is to well to sexy tell me ok 

****

Chapter 6

Something Special 

It was like two hours after Hitomi had sang her song. Everyone was starting to go back to his or her rooms. Van and Hitomi were dancing together again.

"So Van what's my surprise going to be?" Hitomi asked

"Hitomi I told you, you have to wait and see. Be patient." Van said

"I am not patient so." Hitomi said and stuck out her tongue at the end

"Yeah well u have to." Van said

Then Hitomi yawned a big yawn and said, "I think I am going to go to bed now." when the dance was over.

"Yeah me to. I will walk you to your room. But first we better tell everyone left that we are leaving." Van said taking her hand and walking to Allan, Brady, and Adam and Merle who were the only ones still left at the ball.

"Hey guys were going to go to bed." Hitomi said

"Ok sis." Said Brady and he kissed her on the check "Good night I will see you in the morning at breakfast ok."

"Yeah. Okay." Hitomi said

"Well goodnight you guys. Merle don't get in trouble." Van said looking at Merle to make sure she heard. 

"Me. Get in trouble why would u say that." Merle said all innocent and pointing at herself and ending up pocking herself in the eye cause she was drunk a little. "Allan and Adam are the ones who are drunk." She said which were true Allan and Adam were drinking wine and trying to hit on some girls but were failing miserably. They were way more drunk then Merle.

"Yes so don't stay long I don't want you getting in a fight or something you always cause some sort of trouble even when you are sober." Van said. Then Merle walked away not caring what Van said. Then Van looked at Brady and said, "Can you make sure they all get to there rooms safe and sound." 

"Yes I will. I am going to be going soon and I will take them with me." Brady said

"Thank you." Van said and then grabbed Hitomi's hand and they walked out of the hall.

Brady looks at them holding hand and thought, _"That is weird why are they holding hands um… I will have to find out in the morning what that is all about." _ Then he walked to find Merle and Allan and Adam to take them to their rooms. 

Back to Hitomi and Van they were walking to there rooms hand in hand then they got to Hitomi's room. 

"Well here we are. You should get some sleep." Van said and kissed Hitomi but then he went to break it Hitomi wouldn't let him and then they both got lost in the kiss.

(No this is a lemon and I no its suck and if u think its rated R plz tell me cause I don't know so yea tell me)

The kiss got really passionate then Hitomi started trying to open the door to her room. When she got it open they walked in. Still kissing Van moved Hitomi towards the bed. When they got there he laid her on the bed. He lifted her hands over her head and run his hands up and down her arms while they were still kissing. Then he let go of her arms and run his hands up and down her body and Hitomi put her arms around Vans neck. The Van started kissing her neck. Hitomi started to undo Van's shirt but he grabbed her hands and said, "Do you want to do this? Cause we don't' have to. I don't want to hurt you or do anything you don't want to."

"Yes I want this. This is what I wanted for my something special." Hitomi said and smiled.

"Okay." Van said and then kissed her fast on the lips and then took of his shirt.

He kissed her on the lips and then started going up her jaw. The he went down to her neck and then back to the lips. Then he started taking off her dress. All that was left now was her bra and panties witch would come off soon. He started kissing her again and then he started kissing her stomach, while massaging her breast threw her bra. 

Then Hitomi started rubbing his throbbing member. Then she put her hand into his pants and pulled down his pants and took them off.

The Van took over again he kissed her thighs moving down into her inner thighs, he slipped his fingers under the straps of her underwear and pulled them down. She lifted her hips and legs so he can pull them off. He torturously kissed between her thighs, so, so close to her wet walls of pleasure. Then he slipped his fingers in he womanhood. And fingered her and Hitomi moaned with pleasure. 

Then Van slowly kissed around her bra and started taking it off. When he got it off he started sucking on one of the nipples and massaging the other one. Then when he was down with that one he switched and did the other. 

"Wait. Stop. I want to pleasure you 1st." Hitomi said and Van was ok said he flipped so she was on top and then Hitomi said, "You better hold on heh." 

Hitomi kissed Van and then added some tongue and then Van started playing with her tongue. Then Hitomi started kissing his neck and then down his chest and then licked up his chest and to his arm and kiss up and down his arm and then licked and kissed down his chest again. Then she kissed down to his (umm how should I put it…) penis. (No this is bad but yea lol if u don't' like it tell me to change it and I will) Then she kissed around it and then up the tub part and to the tip and then teased him a little. Then she put it in her mouth and started to suck on it slower and then getting faster. Van was moaning with pleasure and couldn't believe how good she was. Hitomi was now sucking on it all and was sucking on it fast and then she stopped and teased the top and then kissed up Van's chest again and up his neck and to his ear and said, "ok your turn." 

Van smiled and was a little disappointed but he knew the fun was just beginning. The he flipped so he was so he was one top again and he kissed her breast again. The Van slowly started rubbing his dick on her womanhood. Then when he though he was ready he stuck it in. Hitomi screamed a little, but then it felt good. Van held it there for awhile until Hitomi was ok with his size. Then Van started moving in and out very slowly and he also was kissing Hitomi's neck. The he started to go a little faster and a little harder. Then he put more of his dick into her and she moans louder. Then he starts going faster and faster and harder and hard till he did it as hard as he could and he had his whole dick in her. Then he started going slower and slower and slower until he stopped and then he pulled it out of her. The he kissed her one last time and then laid beside her and she laid on his chest. 

"I love u." Hitomi said

"I love u to." Van said

Then they both lay down. Van was thinking, _"Hope I hope this last forever cause I love her so much and I am going to ask my advisors if I can ask her to marry me" _Then he smiled and went to sleep.

Hitomi was also thinking but she was thinking, _"I hope this last forever and "he" doesn't come back cause I love Van so much well better get some rest." _Then she went to bed.

There is the rated R version way better then the PG one so yea review and tell me what u think I will update as soon as I can 


	7. Morning After

Ok Hey I'm back and thanks to all the reviews so yea thank you so here is the next chapter and review for this chapter plz. Oh yea also if I use u as you I'm sorry I'm a msn person so yea I talk like that and also for grammar. I no I suck if people have time u can check it but I suck at it and I'm a little sick of people saying it so if u want it fixed fix it yourself. And send it to me cause I have all I could at the moment.

****

Chapter 7

Morning After

It was late in the morning. Around 11 and Hitomi and Van were still sleeping and so where a lot of other people from the festivities of the ball last night. Same people where up though. Like Allan, Brady, Adam, Millerna, and Dryden. They were all in the hall eating breakfast but well it was more like brunch.

"Oh my head hurts so fucken much!" Adam said with his head leaning on his arm.

"Well that is what u get for drinking so much last night." Millerna said and then took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah right." Adam said

"Does anyone know where I got this bump on my head?" Allan asked rubbing his head where a big red bump was.

"Ha, ha, ha Yes I do you were hitting on a girl and she hit u with a bottle ha, ha. It was so funny." Brady said laughing and then everyone laughs also.

"Hey you guys. Allan, Adam here drink this." Merle said walking in with three cups of like red stuff, "Its my own remedy it will make you guys feel better and make your hangover go away a little faster so drink up." And Merles gives them the drinks

"This looks so bad." Adam said looking at the drink

"Yes I agree what is in it Merle?" Allen asked

"I'm not telling it's a secret I should be even giving it to you but I'm nice so I am. So just drink it. It will make it go away I promise." Merle said and sat down.

"Ok." Allan and Adam both say and then they drink it and Merle drinks theirs too.

"So where is Hitomi and Van?" Dryden asked

"I don't know I haven't seen them all morning." Millerna said "Have any of you seen them?"

"No I haven't since last night." Brady said taking a bite of his toast.

"Don't think so." Allen said and took a sip of the drink and made a weird fast

"Yes same goes with me." Merle and Adam said

"There probably still sleeping and I'm not waking Hitomi up she is really, really grump if people wake her up when she doesn't want to wake up yet." Brady said

"Yes I did that one time and I was like hurting for like a week." Adam said

"Why? What did she do?" Dryden asked

"She kicked me in the privet spot." Adam said and everyone laughed "You guys it's not funny that hurts so much."

"Bet it did." Allan said starting to stop laughing

"Aww Adam don't feel bad. Van is like that also. He is not a morning person who always goes grumpy on me when I wake him up. He always throws pillows at me." Merle said

"Yeah but that is not as bad as mine." Adam said finishing drinking the drink.

"Ok whatever. Lets not talk about that." Millerna said

"Yes. I want to ask you guys something." Brady said

"What?" Millerna asked

"Did you see those two. Van and Hitomi I'm talking about. They danced together a lot, they were together a lot, and they were holding hands." Brady said

"I saw that to." Merle said "Well for the part I was sober for."

"Maybe they found out about use and they are now trying to hide that they are together from us." Dryden said

"I don't know but we should find out and soon." Adam said

"Yes we need to make a plan to find the truth." Millerna said

"Well I got a small idea you guys can help me with so we can." Merle said. Then she finished the drink and set it down on the table.

"Ok what is it?" Allan asked and then they gathered in a circle and talked about their plans.

While all that was happening they didn't know that the two love birds where waking up from there very exciting night of heat and pleasure.

The sun started shining in threw the little crack in the middle of the curtains. Van and Hitomi where sleeping quietly. Van was lying on his back and Hitomi was on her stomach lying on Van's chest and the blanket was at their waist.

The sun started to shin in Van's eyes and he woke up. He yawned and then realized there was something heavy on his chest. He looked down and saw Hitomi and all the memories from last night came back to him. He smirked to himself. Then he ran his hands up and down Hitomi's back. He looked down at her and he couldn't take his eyes off her she was so beautiful._ "God how did I get so lucky. She is so gorgeous she looks like an angle. And she is a draconian just like me…" _Van thought. Then Hitomi slowly started moving around and then her eyes opened. Hitomi's beautiful greens eyes opens slowly and then she yawned and she looked up on Van and smiles and kissed his lips lightly and said, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you to." Van said

Hitomi snuggles against Van a little more and then asked, "What time is it?"

"I think its like close to lunch time." Van said

"Wow we have slept a lot." Hitomi said

"Yes and I wish we could stay like this forever but someone is going to be looking for us soon." Van said rubbing Hitomi's back again

"Yeah I don't know how long we will be able to hid this from everyone now because I don't think I will be able to keep my hands off you." Hitomi said smiling and ran here fingers around in circles on his chest. Which to Van felt good.

"I love you Hitomi." Van said

"I love you to Van." Hitomi said

"I know I'm going to hate this but we should get up. I have one meeting later and I think later is soon since we slept in." Van said a little sad

"Aww do we have to I want to stay with you forever. Like I know we just meet but I want to be with you forever." Hitomi said

"Well how about a little but longer then." Van said with a big smirk on his face

Hitomi saw the smirk and looked at him and asked, "What are u thinking?"

"Well Lady Hitomi. I was thinking that maybe you would join me in the tub since we both need one." Van said

Hitomi's replay was she smiled and said, "Ok"

Then Van got up and when to the bathroom and he didn't even cover his naked body cause Hitomi has already seen it all. Hitomi scanned his body when he walked into the bathroom and got the water. Then Van turning around and said, "Stop checking me out and come on."

Hitomi smiled and got up but then she fell right down and Van was watching and when she fell he was right there asking, "What's wrong?" "Did I hurt you?" "I'm sorry." But Hitomi cut him off and said, "Van stop is nothing my legs just hurt because it was my first time last night. I'm fine I promise."

"Ok but I'm not taking any chances of u falling and getting hurt." Van said and then picked Hitomi up and took her to the tub and put them her in.

Once Hitomi was in Van got in and he got in right on top of her. And started kissing her neck and her lips and her ear and Hitomi giggled. "Van can u stop if we start this we will be in here for a long time." Hitomi

"I don't mind my advisers can wait. I cam doing what they said." Van said kissing your neck still

"What pray tell did they tell u to do?" Hitomi asked

"They asked me to get close to you." Van said and went down to her chest and kissed the top before he hit water. He slowly ran his hands up and down her body and one hand ended at her opening and he slipped one finger in and Hitomi started to moan.

"Van…" Hitomi said while moaning when Van started to finger her harder and faster. "I… I… We… need… to… stop… we need…. To get…washed up…"

"Well we can do both at the same time." Van said an grabbed the soap and she grabbed it and started to wash he back.

Van fingered Hitomi until she hit her climax (I would have them have sex again but I heard it bad for a girl to have sex in water so that is why there not having sex) and then he stopped and washed her and for her to rest. Once they were all washed up they got out Van gave Hitomi a towel. And Hitomi raped it around her chest and Van had one to and raped it around his waist. Then Hitomi said, "Wow these are the softest towels I have ever used."

Van smiles and said, "They would be there mine and I am a king."(Hitomi and Van share a bathroom some how heh don't know how yet) Hitomi smiles and Van put his hands on her hips and said, "and one day you will be my queen." And he kissed her on the lips.

Hitomi then goes out and puts on a dress that Van picked out. It was green and it matched her eyes. It had no straps and was up to her knees. Van was wearing his red shirt and peach pants like normal.

Then they walked out of Hitomi's room and once they got out a servant saw him and said, "your majesty your advisers are waiting for you."

"Tell them I will be there in a moment." Van said and then the servant left.

"Well I guess I can't join u for breakfast love." Van said and Hitomi put on a sad face and fan smiled. "Aww you look so cute when u do that." The he kissed her "Don't worry it wont take long. I'll go find you when its done and we can do something ok."

"Ok." Hitomi said and they kissed one more time

"Please be careful I don't want u falling like u did before so if u hurt stay sitting down please." Van said and they kissed again

"Ok. Your lucky I love you." Hitomi said and they kissed the last time and then Van left to his meeting and Hitomi went to eat.

****

The end of this chapter it's a little short I wrote it like in 2 hours heh and I'm ok with my boyfriend we will be getting back together sometime soon he just has some problems but thanks and thanks for all the reviews and review this chapter

And I don't know when I will update again but I will try soon if I can because it is summer and I have nothing else to do… And I never really checked this story the best so yea. It might have mistakes and a lot because I just wanted to update cause if I keep reading it I will like keep changing it so yea read and tell me what u think oh and mystery figure will be shown soon


	8. author note

Hey reviews and readers. I first want to thanks everyone reading my story I love your reviews. But right now I am going to a little revise the chapters a little cause I kind of having writers block… Oh yea also this story is now totally rated r I got rid of the PG 13 one but if ppl want it back tell me. I will just didn't think I needed it the most so yea. I will try and update soon again but like I said writers' block. I also have to write a short story for my creative writing class, and I want to use this but I think its way to long so yea. Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing plz… Oh yea also I no about my grammar so plz stop bugging me about it. I try my hardest but that is what is the hardest for me is grammar and I am going to have ppl revise it. But yea love u all


	9. Breakfast

Hey people! Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been really busy with school, and boyfriend and other stuff. But yea I have been also reviving my chapters. I haven't changed them yet but I will be soon. I read it and I realizing I have a lot of stupid funny stuff. I laughed my ass of with some of the stupid stuff I have in but yea here is the next chapter read it and tell me what u think.

**Chapter 8**

**Meeting and Breakfast **

"Where is he?" One of Van's advisors asked. "It seems like we have been waiting here forever."

"I know but he is coming. I told one of the servants to go wake him and he probably had to wash up." Merle said. They had been waiting for Van for what seemed like forever. "And remember what I told you."

"Yes we know Lady Merle we totally agree with you. We will tell Lord Van…" Another one of the advisors said.

But was interrupted by Van walking in and said, "What do you have to tell me?" And he sat down in his royal seat.

"Your majesty. We have a couple things to discuss with you. One of them being that last night's ball was great. Everyone enjoyed it and we would like to have another ball tonight. "Advisor said.

"I think that is a great idea. Yes another ball we will have tonight. Is that all." Van said and was about to get up.

"There is also one another reason." Van sat back down in his chair. "We found a document today that says that are you are to get engaged by a date that your parents have picked." Advisor 2 said.

"WHAT? Are you joking?" Van said standing up out of his chair.

"Van sit down. There not joking you have to get married soon." Merle said.

"When is the date to be engaged?" Van asked sitting down.

"You are to pick someone buy tonight." Advisor 1 said.

"WHAT?!? I CAN'T! I can't find someone in less then a day." Van said. Van's thoughts though were, 'Merle. Merle set this up. Well I'm just going to play with her a little. And then tonight Hitomi and I will be able to be together'

"My lord we have a deal for you. We would like if you would at least buy tonight pick a girl that you may fall in love with. You don't need to be engaged yet but we want you to court a woman." Advisor 5 said.

"Yes like to be engaged to be engaged." Merle said.

"But just engaged would be better if you can do that Lord Van." Advisor 4 said.

"Whatever." Van said and then he left. When he got out the door he smirked not only about how he would be with Hitomi forever but also the look on Merles face.

Merle was totally confused. 'I thought Van and Hitomi liked each other but the way Van just acted it seems like he doesn't. Maybe this isn't going to work' Merle thought.

In the dinner hall Hitomi walked in and mostly everyone was gone. There were just a couple servants. 'I guess I'm eating alone' Hitomi thought and pouted a little. Then she went and sat down by the chair she always sat on. A servant came and asked her what she wanted and Hitomi said, "Um… Can I have French toast?"

"Yes my lady. It will be ready soon." The servant girl said and then left.

Hitomi sat alone again. Then Hitomi started thinking, 'Wow. Van's chair looks really comfy I wonder what it feels like to sit in it. Umm…' Hitomi looked around. 'Well no one is around so I can always see.' Hitomi stood up from her chair looked around again and still no one was around and then moved to Van's chair and sat down. 'Wow. This is really comfy.'

Hitomi then started to think about Van and them being together and getting married that she didn't even notice someone come up behind her. The person came up to Hitomi and went "BOO!" which brought her out of her daze and screamed quietly and she jumped up and out of Van's chair. Then Hitomi turned to the person and it was Van and he was laughing his ass off. "That wasn't funny." Hitomi said. "Really scared me."

"Aww… I'm sorry baby I just couldn't resist." Van said while he stopped laughing.

"Well you're still mean." Hitomi said started to go back to her chair.

"No don't go. You can still sit here. I know you were enjoying yourself. So sit." Van said pushing Hitomi to sit on his chair. "And also it will be a sorry for scaring you."

"Okay." Hitomi said and sat down on Van's chair again. "It's really comfy. You're really lucky the chair I sit on isn't as nice as this."

"Well soon you will have one. It will be right beside me and you will be my queen." Van said while standing beside the chair and then leaned down and kissed her when he was done talking. Hitomi smiled.

"You're so sweet." Hitomi said. Van then sat down on Hitomi's chair. "So what was your meeting about?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh about the ball last night. It was such a hit last night that were having another one tonight." Van said but was also thinking, 'and also it's the night I'm going to ask you to marry me.'

"That is cool." Hitomi said and then the servant came with lost of French toast and put it on the table. She looked and Van and Hitomi strange and then she left. "Wow that is more French toast then what I ordered." Hitomi said.

"I went into the kitchen before I came out here and asked for them to make some for me to." Van said.

"Oh okay." Hitomi said and then Van and she started eating.

They ate all the French toast and talked while they ate.

When they were done Hitomi said, "Want to go for a walk. I want to try and stay away from everyone because then I'll have to go get ready and I want to spend time with you."

"Sure." Van said and laughed a little.

Van and Hitomi went to the garden. On there way there they almost got caught by Merle and Brady but they managed to lose them.

Hitomi was sitting on the grass. They were far away from the castle so nobody could see them. Van had went to do something and said for her to stay there so she was. When he came back he had bouquet of flowers. "Oh Van there gorgeous." Hitomi said and kissed him on the lips. They ended up making out.

In the bushes about a couple feet away there was a man in black and he was watching them and said to himself, "Tonight will be the night you will be mine and you wont get away from me this time." Then he left.

To be continued

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
